pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane Barlow
Jane Barlow (1857 - 17 April 1917) was an Irish poet and fiction writer. She is noted for her poems describing the lives of the Irish peasantry, in relation to both landlordism and the Irish potato famine.Jane Barlow, Oxford Companion to Irish Literature, Oxford University Press, Answers.com, Web, July 17, 2012. Life Barlow was the daughter of the Reverend James William Barlow, vice-provost of Trinity College, Dublin. Born in Clontarf, County Dublin, she spent most of her life living in a thatched cottage in Raheny, in the townland of Ballyhoy. Barlow was educated at home and is said to have been frail and slight. The Oxford Dictionary of National Biography says that Barlow was a frequent contributor to the Dublin University Review, from 1866 on, under the the pseudonyms "Antares Skorpios" and "Felix Ryark".Doings and Dealings by Jane Barlow, Rooke Books, Web, July 17, 2012. She died in Bray, County Wicklow. Recognition Barlow received an honorary D. Litt from Dublin University."Jane Barlow Dead," New York Times, April 20, 1917.Jane Barlow, Irish Novelist (1860-1917), Barlow Genealogy. Web, July 1, 2013. Publications Poetry *''[http://archive.org/details/boglandstudies03barlgoog Bog-Land Studies. London: T. Fisher Unwin, 1892. **revised & expanded, London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1893. *The End of Elfintown. London: Macmillan, 1894. *Ghost-Bereft; with other stories and studies in verse.'' London: Smith Elder, 1901. *''The Mockers and other verses. London: G. Allen & Sons, 1908. *''Between Doubting and Daring: Verses. Oxford, UK: B.H. Blackwell, 1916. Novels *''A History of a World of Immortals without God: Translated from an unpublished manuscript in the library of a continental university'' (by "Antares Skorpios"). Dublin: William McGee / London: Simpkin, Marshall 1891. utopian work variously attributed to Jane or her father, James. * Kerrigan’s Quality. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1894. *''The Founding of Fortunes. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1902. *''Flaws: A novel. London: Hutchinson, 1911. *''In Mio's Youth: A novel''. London: Hutchinson, 1917.Search results = au:Jane Barlow, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 1, 2013. Short fiction *''Irish Idylls. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1892. *Maureen's Fairing, and other stories. London: J.M. Dent / New York: Macmillan, 1895. *Strangers at Lisconnell: A second series of Irish idylls. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1895. *Mrs. Martin's Company, and other stories. London: J.M. Dent, 1896. *A Creel of Irish Stories. London: Methuen / New York: Dodd, Mead, 1897. *From the East unto the West. London: Methuen, 1898. *the Land of the Shamrock. London: Methuen / New York: Dodd, Mead, 1900. *''At the Back of Beyond. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1902. *''By Beach and Bog Land: Some Irish stories. London: T. Fisher Unwin, 1905. *Irish Neighbours.London: Hutchinson, 1907. *Irish Ways. London: George Allen, 1909. *''Doings and Dealings. London: Hutchinson, 1913. Juvenile *''The Battle of the Frogs and Mice'' (illustrated by F.D. Bedford). London: Methuen, 1894. *''Mac's Adventures''. London: Hutchinson, 1911. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Ricorso.net.Works, Jane Barlow (1857-1917), Ricorso.net. Web, July 1, 2013. See also * List of Irish poets References External links ;Poems *"A Curlew's Call" in A Victorian Anthology * "Beyond all Shores and Seas" * "The Flitting of the Fairies" * "One and All" * Jane Barlow at PoemHunter (3 poems). ;Books * * ;About *Jane Barlow Irish Novelist (1860-1917) at Barlow Genealogy. * Jane Barlow in the Oxford Companion to Irish Literature. * Barlow, Jane in the Dictionary of Irish Biography. * Barlow, Jane at A Guide to Irish Fiction 1650-1900. * Jane Barlow (1857-1917) at Ricorso.net. Category:Irish novelists Category:1860 births Category:1917 deaths Category:People from County Dublin Category:19th-century poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Irish poets Category:Irish women poets Category:Irish women writers Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers